Opera time table W11/2014
Actual events * 16 March 2014: failure of some stream servers (report submitted to the network operation centre (NOC)) - will be fixed on Monday, March 17th 10.03.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:00 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 02:25 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 04:04 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 05:31 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 08:04 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Rusalka (2008) Profil ® 10:49 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 12:50 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 16:13 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 19:29 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 21:50 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 23:18 Ambroise Thomas - La cour de Célimène (2007) Opera Rara (F) 11.03.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:54 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 03:53 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 06:08 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 07:39 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 09:58 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) 12:15 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 14:18 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 17:19 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 19:20 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 21:08 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 23:07 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 12.03.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:57 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 03:29 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 05:33 Benjamin Britten - The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) 07:21 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 09:39 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 11:18 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 12:56 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 15:01 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 16:37 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 18:52 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 20:21 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:09 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 23:16 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 13.03.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:09 Carlo Galante - Corradino (1991) Ermitage (I) - 1st recording 03:54 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:51 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 06:56 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 08:33 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 10:42 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 12:28 Siegfried Matthus - Graf Mirabeau (1989) Berlin Classics (D) 14:43 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 17:13 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 19:00 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 20:46 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 21:39 Benjamin Britten - Peter Grimes (1992) EMI Classics (E) 14.03.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:03 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 01:36 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 03:53 José Tellaeche y Francisco Alonso - La linda tapada (2010) Novoson (ES) 04:41 Reveriano Soutullo y Juan Vert - La leyenda del beso (2010) Novoson (ES) 05:40 Manuel Penella Moreno - El gato montés (1991) Deutsche Grammophon (ES) 07:32 Gerónimo Giménez y Amadeo Vives - El húsar de la guardia (2011) Novoson (ES) 08:08 Giuseppe Verdi - Falstaff (1963) Decca (I) 10:03 Giuseppe Verdi - I due Foscari (1984) Nuova Era (I) 11:53 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Les Diamants de la couronne (1999) Mandala (F) - 1st recording 14:32 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 16:18 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 18:11 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 21:07 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (Il castello di Kenilworth) (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 23:16 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 15.03.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:35 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 03:40 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 06:49 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 09:08 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 10:38 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 13:40 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:38 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 19:47 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 22:28 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16.03.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag Stream server crash - will be fixed tomorrow morning 20:50 Server check and updates 21:05 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 23:22 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard operas * Zarzuelas Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014